onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mocha
Mocha is a girl who was being held captive on Punk Hazard. She was freed with the rest of the children by the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Mocha is much larger than an average little girl because of the experiments done to her. She has a large head that is not very proportionate to her body, big dark eyes, and wavy, unkempt, dark hair. She wore a light colored sleeveless dress during her time in the Biscuits Room and a coat outside when Kinemon gave them all warm clothes. Personality She is a normal and timid child, as she was scared of Kinemon's severed head. She seems to like Nami, calling her "Big Sis". She was desperate to get out of the Biscuits Room and asked Nami to help the other children. History Past At some point, she was taken from her family after being told by Caesar that she and the other children with her were sick and they need to stay to prevent their parents from getting sick. Caesar tearily told the children that he had a son, but he caught the disease the children have and died from it, which is why Caesar wanted to heal the children, earning the children's trust and sympathy. Mocha stayed with the other children in Biscuits Room on Punk Hazard, getting "treatment for the disease". Punk Hazard Arc Mocha is in the Biscuits Room when the Straw Hat Pirates finds her and the other children. When she pleads to Nami, Nami decides to take the children along with them. Mocha also tells Nami and Chopper about the corpses in the walk-in freezer. Later, she succumbs to the withdrawal symptoms of NHC10, which she and the other children were fed regularly in candy form. Usopp eventually knocks out the children with sleeping gas, and the Straw Hats chains them all up for safety reasons. When Caesar Clown finds Nami, Usopp and the children, Mocha wakes up and is then seen breaking out of the chains and attacking Nami and Usopp due to the effects of NHC10. She then leaves with Caesar for the drug. Back at the facility she is left in the care of Caesar's henchmen, who are supposed to take Mocha and the other children back to the Biscuits Room. However, it appears that Mocha is not completely overtaken by the withdrawal effect like the rest of the children and hesitates to follow the men. When spoken to, she hallucinates and sees a man's head turning into a snake and remembers Nami's and Usopp's warnings. Mocha refuses to go with the men and states that she wants to leave, crying for Nami and Usopp to help her. Later, having developed some kind of resistance to NHC10, she helps Chopper try to keep the other children from going into Biscuits Room by guarding the candy they are supposed to eat. When she tries to run away with the candy, Monet blocks her path with a snow wall. When Mocha asks for her help, she tells Mocha that it is not nice to hog all the candy for herself and that she should share. Afterwards, Mocha runs from the Biscuits Room with the candy, with the berserk children chasing her. As she runs, she thinks of her time on Punk Hazard. Mocha then cries out, pleading to the children chasing after her to return to their normal selves. However, in spite of the Straw Hat Pirates' best efforts, the berserk children manage to catch up to her. Remembering what Chopper told her about the "candies" being deadly over time, she swallows the entire batch to prevent the other children from taking it. As a result, she suffers from a serious overdose and Chopper has to choose between sedating the other children or saving her. Fortunately, Sanji and the marines arrive, subduing and sedating the children for him. On top of that, they carry her to an examination room where Chopper can diagnose and prepare an antidote. He promises to save her along with the other children. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Children Category:Punk Hazard Characters